


some kill with arrows, other with traps

by seriousjizz



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M, Smoking, this may be more than one chapter? I think??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 20:43:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3182486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seriousjizz/pseuds/seriousjizz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the part of the brain that causes you to hate someone is remarkably close to the part that makes you want to jump someone's bones<br/>-marshall (how i met your mother)</p>
            </blockquote>





	some kill with arrows, other with traps

The bright orange glow of a lit cigarette was the only light in the alley. The twisting smoke from its tip trailed off into the sky, until it rose above the towers of Ikebukuro. The man removed his cigarette and exhaled; his face turned towards the sky.

His eyes were closed as he allowed the smoke to dance around his temples before hazing the air and blowing away. His eyes stayed closed even when the figure at the opposite end of the alley peeled away from the damp brick walls and walked, like a cat eager to toy with a mouse, slinking and smirking as he made his way towards the strongest man in Ikebukuro.

“You know” the man whispered. “Those things could kill you… that is, if I don’t first.”

Shizuo’s cigarette crumbled in his hand; the burning tip pushed into his palm, yet he didn’t care. The burning flesh of his hand felt dull compared to the anger welling up inside him.

“Izaya,” Shizuo replied. He said it with disdain dripping from his throat, as if nothing pained him more than saying the slimey name of his enemy.

“Oh, please. Don’t act so excited to see me, what would people think?” A smile danced across Izaya’s face.

Shizuo hated that damn twinge of Izaya’s smirk. Every time he saw the flea’s face, the boiling in his belly would flare. The cigarette had turned to ash in his palm and was whisked away like ashy snow in the evening wind.

“There’s only one thing people think of you: you’re a snake.”

All of Shizuo’s strength poured into keeping his volume level. He knew that as soon as his anger would boil over, Izaya would be left a stain in the already disgusting alley. And Shizuo didn’t want that. Yet.

“You’re always so funny; if I didn’t know you better, I would say you were flirting with me.”

Shizuo’s fist plunged into the brick wall beside him; the brick crumbled like sand under his fingers. Finally, he raised his eyes to meet Izaya’s.

“You’re not as charming as you think you are, Izaya.”

“Neither are you.”

The two stood in silence for a brief minute; the radiating anger in Shizuo’s chest starting to flutter across his body. He stretched his fingers, clouded with red dust from the brick wall. He glanced down at his hand, trying to tether his anger down, not to lose control this time. He opened and closed his hand with the sound of Izaya’s breathing.

Izaya’s very breath was that of a cat. It was that purr, and the exhale thick warm breath. No matter where Izaya was, Shizuo nearly always felt it on the back of his neck, behind his ear. Even then, as Izaya stood in silence, Shizuo could’ve sworn Izaya was right behind him, ready and eager to purr into his ear.

In those brief moments of silence, only lasting a minute or two, Shizuo thought of a thousand ways to rip Izaya’s pretty head from his shoulders. The trashcan lid would be a good weapon, or maybe the bottle of soda left discarded behind his left shoe. 

“Stop trying to kill me; I have a question.” Izaya’s voice broke the silence, shattering like the glass beneath Shizuo’s left foot. Soda Bottle is no longer an option.

“Why should I talk to you?” Shizuo’s voice began to get dangerously loud, the syllables breaking apart in his anger, sounding staccato and sharp.

“Because you always do. Hell, you say my name more than my boyfriend.”

“Izaya!” Shizuo began to quake and the asphalt beneath his feet started to crack and split.

“You’re only angry ‘cause it’s true; well, the name part. Not the boyfriend part. I don’t have one, in case you wanted to know. Too tricky. I don’t even have time for friends…” Izaya began to walk the alley, slinking back and forth, getting closer to Shizuo, “ ...let alone lovers.” He finished his sentence with eyes never lowering from Shizuo’s. The smirk on his face stayed unhinged, as if he had more to say.

“But, I guess I could make an exception.”

That delicate and small hand that pulled the strings on all his puppets slowly flitted up to Shizuo’s chest. Before Izaya’s fingertips even landed on the silk button-up fitted to Shizuo’s chest, Shizuo snatched it. He held it in his, every bone in his body wanting to snap it in half. 

And yet, he didn’t. Because for one second, for the first time Shizuo had ever seen, Izaya flinched.

Izaya regained his composure quickly, painting on his arrogant face again, without a trace of weakness. If Shizuo had not seen that flinch, Izaya’s arm would have been torn from his scrawny torso. But, Shizuo didn’t like to exploit weakness, even in a man he once thought had none.

“You really are scared of me…aren’t you?” Shizuo almost smiled as he peered down at Izaya.

“Tch…you would like that, wouldn’t you?”

“No, I don’t think I would.” Shizuo breathed back, quietly, as if it were only a sigh. He dropped Izaya’s hand, letting it fall where it may. The delicate fingers he had nearly crushed rested lightly on Shizuo’s bowtie. Izaya fixed it, twisting it back to center; it nearly always became crooked during Shizuo’s outbursts.

As they stood in silence, Shizuo continued to feel anger towards the little, lanky person before him. The anger poured from him like electricity, so that he could almost see it sparking before him, dancing from him and landing on Izaya.

Izaya began to step forward, closing the already small space. This only made it worse; that electric hatred became more concentrated, as if with every inch Izaya moved, Shizuo’s anger doubled. It poured from every cell in his body, his eyes pulsing with his heart, his fingers twitching. Izaya smirked as he leaned forward and it was as Izaya began to close his eyes that Shizuo could no longer take it.  
With a single motion, he snatched Izaya’s face, his hands holding him there as he moved them both against the brick wall of the alley. It was with his strength, a different kind of strength now, that he braced himself against Izaya and began to kiss him. Shizuo pushed all his anger into the movement on his lips. It was worth losing a thousand fights with Izaya just to get the chance to lightly bite his lower lip. Shizuo opened his eyes briefly to see Izaya, to see that he, too, was using his wit, his cunning to make Shizuo quake in his gut. Izaya grasped and expertly walked his thin fingers across Shizuo’s chest and moved them downwards. Shizuo smiled into the kiss, and felt Izaya’s smirk pressed against his own. 

Shizuo’s strength had nearly always been destructive. And yet, as he gripped Izaya’s messy hair between slender fingers, he felt stronger than ever. It dawned on Shizuo that his strength could be more than breaking metal and crushing glass. It could also be the strength to get what he wanted.


End file.
